In this application, the UKMC presents a comprehensive plan to establish a K-BRIN. The K-BRIN encompasses four Kansas universities which grant the Ph.D. in biomedical sciences: UKMC, the University of Kansas-Lawrence (UK), Kansas State University (KSU), and Wichita State University (WSU); as well as five undergraduate campuses in Kansas (Emporia State University, Ft. Hays State University, Haskell Indian Nations University, Pittsburg State University, and Washburn University). The long-range objectives of the K-BRIN are: 1) to establish ongoing programs with novel and exciting aspects that will inspire outstanding undergraduate students to pursue careers in biomedical research in the State of Kansas; 2) to develop channels of communication that will increase and strengthen inter-campus biomedical research and facilitate training of students; 3) to expedite the establishment of bioinformatics technology which can be used by biomedical research faculty on all campuses; and 4) to strengthen the current academic, biomedical research environment by recruiting new science faculty and supporting the efforts of in-place Kansas investigators to become competitive for external National Institutes of Health (NIH) funding. To achieve these goals, four core facilities have been designed. The Administrative Core (AC), located at KUMC, will comprise a communications center and will include an interactive TN with terminals on all campuses. The TMC, located at KSU, will supervise recruiting and mentoring efforts for both undergraduates and graduates. The BC, located at UK, will establish a new website and satellite cores, and will serve both data management and training functions. The RSC, located at UKMC, will: 1) direct intensive training experiences for outstanding potential biomedical researchers; and 2) provide special opportunities for new faculty recruitment, as well as pilot/bridging research funding for mentoring faculty and their students. Experienced administrators, researchers and trainer/mentors have been recruited for this program. Its success will be evaluated systematically using outcomes measurement tools and expertise provided by members of the BRIN Steering Committee (SC), External Advisory Committee (EAC), and the Strategic Planning Assessment Committee (SPAC).